Oracle 13: Rescue! Enter Armored Force Fighters
Oracle 13: Rescue! Enter Armored Force Fighters (レスキュー！アーマードフォースファイターズを入力してください Resukyū! Āmādo Fōsu Faitāzu o nyūryoku shite kudasai) is the thirteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut appearance of the remaining three Armored Force Fighters. Synopsis The Armored Fighters faced Chariot Fighters and Chariot Monster Grade. In a surprise, the Armored Force Fighters came to help the Armored Fighters. Plot In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Archos and Cyan confronted Triskaide and Irie. Emperor Ryuuen came in to stop his Chariot Fighters from arguing each other. Meanwhile, Anaira can't believe that her friend, Alejandra, is an Armored Fighter too. Fatima thought that Erika created another set of Armored Fighter Equipment for other chosen users like Alejandra. Because of Fatima's thought, Anaira still confused of having Alejandra an Armor Unlocker and Armor Key. A few moments later, Anaira received a message from Chihiro that another Chariot Monster appeared in a train station in South Hirakawa. Anaira and Fatima called their fellow Armored Fighters to go to the South Hirakawa where the Chariot Monster was. In South Hirakawa Train Station, a Chariot Monster named Grade attacked and scared the train passengers. Luckily, the Armored Fighters appeared, and faced Grade in a battle. Because she was simultaneously attacked by the Armored Fighters, Grade escaped away from the train station. The people in the train station thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them from danger. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Grade returned back after she escaped away from the Armored Fighters. Seen by Triskaide, Archos, Irie and Cyan, Grade got scared what will be Emperor Ryuuen's reaction. Emperor Ryuuen appeared and asked her about her mission. Because of her fear, Grade didn't replied to his question, so she ran away quickly to do again her mission. Archos asked what happened to Grade, but Triskaide and others replied nothing. Emperor Ryuuen ordered his fellow Chariot Fighters to start their mission immediately. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters started their discussion to defeat Chariot Monster Grade immediately. Moments later, they were headed on to East Hirakawa Central Park after they received a report that Chariot Monster Grade attacked there. And when they went to the location, they attacked the Chariot Soldiers. While attempting to attack Chariot Monster Grade, the Chariot Fighters appeared, and attacked them swiftly. The Chariot Fighters and Chariot Monster Grade simultaneously attacked the Armored Fighters. While in a pinch, a new group of Armored Fighters called Armored Force Fighters came in to rescue the Armored Fighters. The Armored Force Fighters faced Chariot Monster Grade and defeated her in a battle. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Fighters in a battle. The people thanked the Armored Fighters who helped them to save from danger. Meanwhile; Chihiro, Ryoma, Kazumi , Iori and Miyuki interviewed the Armored Fighters after the battle. Returned back to the Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen returned back disgusted and dismayed after he found out that a new group of Armored Fighters came in to defeat Chariot Monster Grade. On the other hand, Anaira met the Armored Force Fighters in their private meeting. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Grade (チャリオット モンスター グレイド Chariotto Monsutā Gureido; voice): Miyuki Maeda (前田 美由木 Maeda Miyuki) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Grade: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「PROJECT FORCE」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 113, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 13: Trouble Enough, The Zenith episode 8 and Nocturnal Project episode 115. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes